Just A Scratch
by Ma'am.Anne
Summary: Dek gets hurt protecting Staz, ah, Yoshida from a claim to the turf and Yoshida feels responsible despite it being Dek's job to protect the demon boss. Yoshida insists on patching him up. Short story. Not really Dek/Yoshida.


The plain glass door of the Third Eye Café flung open and Staz, no, Yoshida cried across the large room to the two inhabiting demons. 'Dek's hurt! Saty, Mamejiro, Dek's hurt!' Despite the sudden and unexpected outburst, neither of the two occupants paid the wailing demon much mind; Saty not looking up from the glass she was cleaning; Mamejiro rolling all three of his eyes.

Soon Dek walked in behind Yoshida, holding his arm but otherwise apparently fine. He sighed, heavily upon seeing the other demon now sobbing unintelligibly. 'Calm down already, it's only a cut.' The long cut across the demon's arm was more like a gash but was not very deep. Dek had managed to avoid the majority of blows but one slid through and for some reason this had managed to set Yoshida into hysterics. On saying that, Dek thankfully noticed Yoshida had gone quiet after he had told him to calm down. The taller demon took a seat in one of the booths and Saty silently placed a drink on the table.

As Dek sipped the drink, he watched Yoshida worry and fiddle with his jacket before finally sitting next to Dek, to Dek's chagrin, and cringed intermittently at the wound. The chilled drink Saty had offered was refreshing after what felt like a never-ending day running errands with Yoshida across the territory and Dek tried hard to focus on the cool drink rather than the squirming demon next to him. All hopes of relaxing were removed as Yoshida began sob again. 'You got hurt protecting me,' he sniffed. 'Why bother for me? You're hurt and it's my fault and-' Yoshida's blubbering deteriorated into incoherency once more and Dek grit his teeth, rubbing at his temples in an attempt to calm his building annoyance.

At that moment, Mamejiro hopped onto their table and shook his head. 'Obviously Dek protected you, it's his job to protect _Staz_.' Yoshida paused for a moment before abruptly saying, "oh!" as a look of revelation spread on his face, causing Mamejiro to roll his eyes again.

Yoshida then frowned once more, his tears now dried on Staz's pale skin. He gave the wound on Dek's are another cautious look and noticed the dark blood there had begun to dry up. It wasn't very nice to look at and Yoshida couldn't stare at it for too long without shuddering. 'Your arm could get infected.' He said eventually.

Dek brushed him off. 'It probably won't.'

'That's not a good attitude!' Yoshida groaned and Dek felt himself wincing as the smaller demon's voice rose again. 'I'll treat it for you – hold on.'

'I don't need-' Dek began to protest but decided not to bother arguing with Yoshida anymore that day. From this whole incident he had realised the mimic was pretty sensitive to these things. Thankfully Yoshida was calming down now but it would still be best not to bother arguing with him and send him into another mess of tears. Dek noticed Saty had gone back to cleaning her glass with her usual disinterested expression and Mamejiro groaned something about not getting blood in the café before leaping back onto the bar.

Moments later, Yoshida reappeared by Dek's side and began cleaning the long cut along Dek's arm. The antiseptic stung as Yoshida dabbed it lightly along the wound. Dek grit his teeth uneasily. He had never had anyone but his own self bother to treat any injuries in the past and _Staz_ had certainly never offered to. As he watched Yoshida work, he noticed Staz's face cringe and bite his lip uncharacteristically whilst dressing the wound. He may look like Staz but he's still Yoshida, Dek thinks.

Yoshida swiftly cleaned and dressed the wound with a surprisingly gentle manner and hidden precision that Dek hadn't noticed upon first meeting him. Dek inspected his arm and was amazed to see that the wound was dressed impressively well for a demon only known for mimicking. 'Uh, thanks.' He said, and then kicked himself for sounding so awkward. 'And don't worry about me getting hurt anymore, alright? I'm tough and, well, I'll protect you from getting hurt, uh, more so than the boss, since you can actually get hurt.'

Yoshida reddened slightly. 'Alright.' He smiled broadly, the expression foreign on Staz's dark features. 'But try not to get hurt again.'


End file.
